


Prong of flesh, bereft of home, found solace 'twixt a cleft of foam.

by Caracalliope



Series: Homestuck D/s AU [4]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - BDSM, Gen, IN SPACE!, Masturbation, Mind Control Aftermath & Recovery, Sexual Dysfunction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 08:10:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20597525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caracalliope/pseuds/Caracalliope
Summary: Lil Cal was gone now. Bro had his wank reins back.





	Prong of flesh, bereft of home, found solace 'twixt a cleft of foam.

Two decades ago, Bro brought his first pair of gloves and handed the wank reins over to Lil Cal. It wasn't hard to do.

Bro didn't like his first wet dream. Cal loved it. It made sense to give Cal a lil playground of his own. A fleshy slide to slither down. A sandbox for his adorable puppet hands.

Lil Cal was gone now. Bro had his wank reins back. And he wasn't hard.

Worse, he wasn't having any fucking fun.

At least he still had his gloves, so there was a comforting layer of horse leather between his palm and cock. But Bro's imagination was another thing Cal had claimed. And everything was empty now. No plush to rub against, no felt, no padding. No commands, no background beats, no vore wallpaper. Just space, and distant stars, and a skateboard of inflexible plastic.

Bro didn't want a dom. It wasn't his style, not unless some fucker defeated him in battle and made him take it, and that was never going to happen. But maybe there was someone out here willing to lend a hand, or an ass. Some alien appendage. He could probably get hard for that. Or he could get forced to get hard for it.

But Bro was alone and he was cold. There was nothing to do but keep flying.


End file.
